It started with a STONE
by Hidden Romance
Summary: They didn't know that with one stone, their destiny will be changed...xD
1. It started with a STONE

**Another story..(juz killing some time..hahaha)- **

**R&R & No Flames**

**-I do not own Gakuen Alice...**

* * *

"Argh! Stupid Hotaru! Stupid! Stupid!" a brunette girl cursed as she was walking on 'Sakura' park. 'Sakura park' was so beautiful it covered with cherry blossoms trees that can make you relax. This girl which is Mikan Sakura was really mad right now as she recalled what happened a while ago together with her so-called bestfriend.

Flashback:

_It was already dismissal time when Mikan asked her bestfriend to join her to the park. Hotaru simply shook her head as a sign of 'No'._

_"Oh come on! Hotaru! Please! Let's go to Sakura Park."_

_"I said No."_

_"Please" as she tried her oh-so-cute puppy eyes, but..it failed._

_"Are you deaf? I said NO."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I have something to do."_

_"Mou, PLEASE!!"_

_"How many times do i have to tell you that 'No'...I DON'T WANT." hotaru said emphasizing the last three words._

_"Many times..hahaha."_

_"Just shut your mouth or else.."_

_"or else what hotaru?"_

_Hotaru took out her cellphone and push something. Suddenly, the ground shook and it seems like their a stampede of elephant from nowhere. Mikan began panicking while Hotaru just smirked. You can see boys with hearts in their eyes running towards Mikan. _

_"H-Hotaru? What;s t-the meaning of this?" mikan asked._

_"That's the answer about your question a while ago. So, enjoy with your fanboys 'Baka'. Ja! and See you tomorrow." hotaru said as she walked away._

_"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!!" .Mikan began chasing by her crazy fanboys and after that she ended at Sakura Park cursing her oh-so-kind bestfriend._

End of Flashback:

Mikan was really REALLY pissed right now. She couldn't take it anymore, So she picked up a stone and throw it somewhere not knowing if she could hurt someone. She gazed at the rock as it landed in slow motion to a raven haired boy whose now reading a manga below a Sakura/Cherry Blossoms Tress and...

-CHUUUCK-

The rock hits the boy. Mikan's eyes widen as she saw the boy touching his forehead with...with. '_BLOOD!!_' thought Mikan. She was really panicking right now and didn't know what to do , So she went towards the boy.

"A-ano, GOMENASAI!! I'm really sorry!! I didn't mean to--it's just that--" she was cut off when the boy speaks.

"Shut your freaking mouth. Can't you see?! I'm already bleeding?!" the boy said in irritated voice.

"Ahh..gomen.." Mikan took out her 'Favorite' cherry blossom handkerchief.

"Kindly raise your head Mister, So that I can wipe off the blood on your head." mikan said.

"Tch." The boy raised his head and Mikan was attracted at her beautiful crimson eyes. So as the boy, when he look at Mikan, he was also attracted at her hazel nut eyes. Mikan wiped the blood immediately using her 'favorite' handkerchief. The boy noticed that this girl was a student since she's wearing a uniform. Her uniform was somehow elegant and it seems that she was studying at a prestigious school. He observed the uniform and it was a white blouse with a blue ckeckered ribbon on it's collar but it was covered with a v-neck black long sleeve coat, on the right side of the coat a symbol of school with a letter GA was attached. Her skirt was a a blue checkered mid-thigh length same as her ribbon. She's wearing a knee-length black boots that was also part of the uniform. The boy also noticed that there was a star with a circle around it was attached at the left side of the coat (opposite of the symbol GA).

"There.Done.!" Mikan said.

"Hn."

Suddenly, a wind blew hard causing the skirt of Mikan to raise. She didn't notice it but someone noticed and it is the boy. The boy smirked.

"hey, mister..Why are you smirking?" mikan said innocently.

"I can't believe that a high school girl was still wearing a childish panty, right? 'Polka'." the boy said emphasizing the word 'Polka'.

"Nani?" she tried to understand what he was saying but a scene wherein the wind blew hard popped out on Mikan's mind and that's it, she erupted causing the whole world to shake. (LOL..XD)

"HHHEEENNNTTTAAAIII!! Y-YOU!."

"What Polka?"

"Argh! STupid! I'm outta here! Well, nice meeting you HENTAI!!" she said sarcastically.

"Oi, matte..what's your name and where are you studying?"

"Why should I tell you?! Answer it yourself!!"

"If that's what you said, then ok." he said then smirk.

"Argh! Whatever!"..mikan said then thought..'_What's in his mind? Don't tell me he was going to find it himself..Tch. Whatever!_'

The boy gazed at the disappearing figures of Mikan as she stomped angrily. '_Hm.Interesting._' The boy went to the parking area and enter a luxurious sports car and rode home. As he reached his home or let's say his Mansion. He was greeted by his one and only cousin namely Ruka Nogi.

"Oh, Natsume! How's the trip in Italy?"

Yah, you guessed it right. It was Natsume Hyuuga, the MOST handsome and FAMOUS boys in the whole world (hahaha). He was known by everybody especially girls. Well, except for Mikan. Besides of being handsome and famous, he was also known as snobbish and arrogant boy but despite of it's attitude many loves him and idolized him. He came from Italy in some business matters and meeting about being a heir of the famous Flames Production.

"Tch. Nothing interesting happened."

"I see. By the way, what happened to your oh-so-handsome face?" Ruka said as he chuckled.

"Shut up Ruka. A girl just threw a stone to me."

"Ahaha..I can't believe it!. So, what's the name of the girl?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Oh, so that means..."

"Yah. Call my freaking brother now."

"Yes your highness." ruka teased.

Ruka called Natsume's OLDER brother. After some minutes, his brother arrived and Natsume request something on his brother. Hours had passed and Natsume's older brother gave a file on him.

"Here's the file Natsu-chan."

"Don't call me that! It's disgusting."

"Ow, I can't believe that my brother was growing up now!." his brother said as he cried waterfalls.

"Shut up Tsubasa!"

"Mou, atleast call me 'onii-chan' since I'm your big bro!" Tsubasa whined.

"Tch. Whatever."

"So, open the file now Natsume. Let's see who's this brave girl." Ruka said.

"Hn."

Natsume opened the folder and the three of them read the details.

**Name: Mikan Sakura**

**Age: 17 y.o.**

**Birthdate: January 1**

**Occupation: Student, Heiress of Sakura Corporation.**

**School: Gakuen Alice**

**Address: Luxury Street, number 567, Tokyo, Japan.**

Ruka jawdropped.

"So this girl was studying at the most prestigious school in Japan, Gakuen Alice, she's also a heiress..Interesting!" Tsubasa said.

"Gakuen Alice is your school, right. Ruka?"

The Hyuugas noticed Ruka while his jaw reached the floor.

"Oi, Ruka." Natsume snapped.

"U-uh..hehe..gomen."

"So, do you know this Sakura girl?" Tsubasa asked.

"H-hai. She's my classmate."

"EH?" Tsubasa shouted.

"Yah. She's the campus sweetheart and she was very popular. She also had a fanclub, but the most interesting about her was that she doesn't flirt and all she want to do is to hang-out with her friends. She didn't mind her fanclubs too."

'Hn."

"By the way, since you're already here in Japan. What school will you attend Natsume?"

"Where else?"

"Do you mean...in our school?"

"yah Yah."

"Great! Then you can meet Mikan-chan again!."

"Whatever."

'_The fun starts here._' Natsume thought as he smirked.

* * *

**what do u think..hahaha..**

**i might write the chappie two , today..-**


	2. They meet again

--I JUST CAME BACK FROM EATING AND I NOTICED THAT I GOT A REVIEW ALREADY!! THANKS!!--+

**+...'Thanks to the Following who reviewed on the First chAppie:'...+**

**crimsoneyes44- **thank you!! I owe u a lot..- Please right a stOry soon..I'll love to read it.!

**Blizzel- **Hey! Thanks for reviewing..I luv ur stOry esp. 'the guardians meet the gang'..(sorry for not reviewing there..hehehe) BUT I REALLY LOVE IT...update ur other stories!!

**kae1523mae-** YAH!! THE FUN STARTS HERE!! HHAHAAH..Oh, i guess I'm over reacting..hahaha..PLease riGht a stOry too...onegai shimasu!!

**ejo- **thank yoouuuuu...

**xXOrangesakuraXx-** THANKS!!

**+...'Arigatou Gozaimasu'...+**

**-I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE-**

(but i wish i do..huhuh...)

* * *

Mikan was walking happily towards the Gakuen Alice Middle School Division Building (wow..i guess it was long) when she heard a piercing and annoying scream of girls. She didn't mind it, she saw her friends Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko under the Sakura Tree chatting. She decided to go to them and joined the chat.

"Hey Guys! Have you heard the annoying scream of the slut girl there?" mikan said with an irritated voice.

"Yah. I wonder why they're screaming." anna said in low tone.

"The bitch girl are screaming because there's a new male student transferring here from Italy." hotaru said.

"Yah. According to my research, He's name was Natsume Hyuuga, the most handsome and popular boy in selected countries." Nonoko said as she was holding her laptop.

"Oh, i see." mikan replied.

"Ne, wanna take a glance at him?" Anna asked.

"Sure. As long as his handsome because I'll use him to earn MORE money." hotaru said emotionless as her friends sweatdropped. They started to walk towards the screaming direction, they met their fanboys too. So their fanboys decided to follow them around.

**Meanwhile, At the Boys Corner**

"Ruka, is everyday like this? My eardrums will surely explode." Natsume said sarcastically as she gazed the crazy fangirls screaming like there's no tomorrow and drooling like his kind of food.

"Be fond of it Mr. Arrogant." Ruka teased.

"Oh, shut up!" natsume grunted.

"Hey Natsume! Long time no see!." shouted a boy behind him. Natsume take a glance at his back and saw his childhood friend, Koko and beside him was Yuu.

"Sup." natsume greeted.

"You changed a lot huh." Yuu said while smiling.

"Tch."

After that little conversation. A group of boys pushed the drooling girls while saying...

"Clear the way! Mikan-sama and her friends are going to this direction!." one of the boys said, acting like a leader.

As the fanboys cleared and shoved the girls on the side, four girls walked infront of Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Yuu. Natsume observed the stars at the left side of their coat, the two had one star, the other one had a three star while the last had a one star but a circle shaped surround the whole star.

"Thank you guys." anna thanked the fan boys.

"YOUR WELCOME! PLEASE TAKE CARE MIKAN-SAMA, HOTARU-SAMA, ANNA-SAMA and NONOKO-SAMA." the fan boys said together as they bowed for respect.

"Oh, So your Natsume Hyuuga?" Hotaru said suspiciously.

"Yah, so what?." Natsume said.

Mikan recognized his voice and decided to look at him since she was using her cellphone. She looked at the shining expensive shoes, going to the blue checkered pants ,up to the coat of their uniform when her eyes reached the face..Oh, Mikan's jawdropped. Natsume look at her and smirked.

"Nice to see you again 'polka'." natsume said mockingly.

"YOU! Your the pervert yesterday!!" mikan said while pointing her index finger to him and shaking (anime style).

"Tch."

You know each other Sakura-san?." Yuu asked.

"Hai and Inchou, don't need to be formal, just call me Mikan, kay?" she said as she smiled.

"As you wish Mikan-chan and don't call me Iinchou, just Yuu." he said.

"Okay." she smiled again.

"Oi. Polka, I'm not yet finished with you." natsume threatened.

"Huh?"

"Baka! The stone!."

"Oh yah..hahaha." she laugh nervously. '_Oh no! I'm dead!_'

"Hn."

"Ja! Got to go!." Mikan said as she ran away.

"You! Come back here! " Natsume said as he chased her leaving the gang sweatdropped.

"Come on. Guys, let's go to class. I don't want to be late!." Koko said happily. (dunno why?) The gang proceeded to their classroom since they're all classmate. Their fangirls and fanboys guarded them towards the entrance of their classroom. After that, they entered the class and do their own business.

**With the two lovers..ehem..I mean Natsume and Mikan.**

"Polka! Come back here! I'll surely kill you after what you have done!." natsume said angrily.

Mikan stuck out her tounge.."BLEH!" they're still running and proceeding to their classroom. Natsume fasten her speed and was about to touch the uniform of Mikan but mikan suddenly opened the door of the classroom and tripped causing Natsume to tripped too. The class was quiet. But Mikan's fan boys decided to brake it.

"MIKAN-SAMA! DAIJOBOU?" they all said together.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!KYAAAAAA!!" the fangirls screamed with hearts on their eyes.

"I'm alright guys." Mikan said while rubbing her knees.

"So, it's strawberries today, ne?" Natsume said as he stood up and dusted his pants.

"Hentai! Bleh!" mikan said then proceeded to her seat and put her plam below his chin and stare outside the window.

Their adviser which is Narumi-sensei came and told the class to keep quite and seat. "Ohayou Gozaimasu minna-san! Today, we have a new student, introduce yourself Hyuuga-kun."

"Hn.Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old."

"Oh, e-he-he-he..Now, you can proceed now to your seat beside my super-duper-kawaii-beautiful student Mikan-chan." Narumi said as he clapped his hand proudly. Mikan rolled her eyes '_Oh Kami-sama! Why do you have to be cruel at me? Did I do something wrong to deserve this? WUahhhh!!_' she thought. Natsume received death glares from Mikan's fan boys while Mikan received glares from Natsume's fangirls too.

It was Jinno-sensei's lesson and Mikan was really bored. She kept on tapping the table with pen that makes the old man angry.

"Mikan Sakura! Do you mind if you answer this ?" as he pointed the mathematical question on the board. Mikan just stared at him with bored face and she's not in the mood to answer it. Her friends noticed her mood, and they know that it will only lead on one way..Argue.

"Why should I answer a stupid question for elementary?" she said mockingly. Her friends just sighed together with her other classmates because they know that this will happen whenever she's not in the mood. Mikan was really a smart girl, so she doesn't have any problems regarding on any subject.

"You! Your getting on my nerves Sakura! 3 HOURS DETENTION!!" Jinno shouted.

"Detention was sooo boring, anything interesting JinJin?" she said teasingly.

"Then That's it! DETENTION IN HEADNASTER'S OFFICE!! "

"Oh,I'm sure that my Daddy will felt sorry to her own daughter because the harsh old hag sensei gave her a detention on his office and her daughter will surely be happy if he see the old man kick out of the school with no money and walking around the tokyo street while begging to the people.Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. How poor." mikan said mockingly and pretending to be sad.

"ARGH!." Jinno walked out of the classroom. Mikan just smirked.

"Mikan, your meannie." Anna said while pouting.

-SILENCE-

"Ne, Mikan? Something wrong?." Nonoko asked as she gazed at now pale face of Mikan.

-SILENCE-

"Oi.baka.." Hotaru said.

-SILENCE-

"Mikan-chan, daijobou?" Yuu asked as he sweat more. Koko and Ruka with worried face. Natsume, just staring at her.

-SILENCE-

"MIKAN-SAMA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" asked her fan boys.

-SILENCE-

.

.

.

"Wuahhhhh!! I'M HUNGRY ALREADY!." Mikan said childishly (chibi style)

.

.

.

-the classs fell down anime style- while natsume with a chibi eyes. (kawaii!! kyaa!!)

.

.

.

"Come on. My stomach said he wants food!." mikan said on hotaru while tapping her skirt (chibi style).

"Baka. Stomach don't talk!" Hotaru said.

"Mou, I'm hungWy!!"

Hotaru sighed and all of them including Natsume went to cafeteria. While they were eating at a one table. Someone tugged the skirt of Mikan, this caught the attention of the gang, they looked at the person and...

"Oh great. My spoiled devil brother was already here." mikan said sarcastically as the boy stick out his tounge.

"YOU?!" mikan shouted to his brother.

"As if your not spoiled Mikan." Anna said.

"URUSAI." mikan shouted. The gang just sweatdropped.

"Come here you devil!" mikan shouted as she chase his brother.

"Bleh!" his brother teased.

"ARgh!"

"You're really like him, Mikan-chan." Yuu said. Mikan just ignored it and chase his brother.

Who is this anyway?

* * *

**+...'Haha..kEep on reviewiNg Guys'...+**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!**


	3. the little devil

GUYS!! I'm SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!

You guessed it right GUYS! It was **Youichi**! HAHAHA..!!

**_Anyways, Thanks to the reviewers:_**

**SuMMeR OrAngE- **yah, it was You-chan!haahaha..thank u.

**petalsfalling- **hmm, i guess u already know who is he? ne? - thanks.

**kae1523mae-** sure why not! What's ur email in frndster by the way?

**ami-aim14- **thank u very much!

**pinksapphire08-** YOU'RE RIGHT!! It was kawaii you-chan. thanks.

**petalsarefallingxoxo- **THANK u!

**Blizzel- **oh, i see..i'll just wait for the new chapters..- thanks by the way.

**crimsoneyes44- **you got it right!! NxM FOREVAH!! Buahahahaha...thank u.

**xXOrangesakuraXx- **You-chan!! HAHAHA...kawaii! ne?..thanks.

**ejo- **(drum rolls) YOU'RE RIGHT!! thanks!

**-I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE-**

* * *

"I will surely kill you YOUICHI!!" our brunette shouted while chasing his CUTE (kawaii) brother.

"A-ano, mikan-chan. Please calm down." Yuu said but mikan didn't mind it.

"What does he do this time Mikan?" Nonoko asked. Mikan caught Youichi this time and she lift him up so that he will not be able to run again.

"HE EAT MY CHOCOLATE A WHILE AGO!!." Mikan whined childishly. -The gang sweatdropped.- Mikan put down Youichi again.

"Onee-chan?" said the 6-year-old Youichi. (he was only 6..kay?)

"Hmph! Nani?." mikan said angrily.

"Is the hersheys chocolate in the refrigerator was yours?"

"Yah.Why? ...

".Don't tell me..." she continued.

Youichi grinned. (Such an evil KAWAII boy.hhahaha..)

"ARGH!! YOU ATE MY FAVORITE CHOCOLATE!!" mikan shouted as she cried waterfalls (chibi style)

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Stupid brother! Bleh!" as she stuck out her tongue like a 4-yr.old child. It was already dismissal time and all of them went home including the two Sakura's who kept on arguing.

"Stupid!" mikan said.

"Annoying." youichi replied.

"Little boy!"

"Witch."

"Aho!"

"Pig."

"Hey! You're the pig! because you kept on eating my chocolates."

"Hn. Whatever."

As they reached their mansion, the maids and butlers greeted them. Mikan change her clothes and wore a pink turtle neck long-sleeve shirt, a mid-thigh camouflage skirt and a boots that reached below her knee. She walked into the dining room and seated beside Youichi. Their parents was there too.

"Mikan, dear,?" her mom asked.

"Nani mom?"

"we decided to give you the Sakura Hotel intead of Youichi." her mom replied.

"AGAIN?! You already gave me the Sakura golf clubs, resorts, islands, restaurants and even HOTEL?! I can't manage it, why don't you gave Youichi too.?"

Her dad was supposed to talk but mikan cutted him, "Oh yah! because he was still young enough to manage it. What about me?! You already gave me the golf clubs when I was still 5 (HHAHAHA...very young ne?!), and I spent hard time just to adjust being an heiress.Argh!." mikan shouted.

"Mik--"her mom was about to explain but she found out that mikan already walked out.

"Don't worry Hon, she will calm down soon." her dad said. Youichi was still eating quiet and felt guilty.

Mikan exited the dining room and proceeded to her room, she was not contented in her room so she decided to go outside. She grabbed her thick pink jacket and went outside the mansion. She secretly climbed the wall and went to the park, there, she sit and let the tears run on her cheeks, it was september and winter season was now approaching, so the whole place was foggy and surrounded by a really cold wind. She really needs a friend and support right now. Minutes had passed. Mikan proceeded to the swing but before she reached it, she saw a a boy with raven hair wearing a thick black jacket, baggy pants and a sneakers. The seems to noticed her , and he immediately look at Mikan.

"Oi. Polka, why are you here at this time of night?" the boy said, and yes..it was Natsume (kyaa!)

"Nothing. Just chilling."

"Why are you crying?"

"Uh..I'm not crying."

"You're such a bad liar."

"Hey?! Fine! I'm crying , so what?"

"I can't believe a baka like you knows how to cry."

-SILENCE-

"Ne, natsume."

"What?"

"Can you lend me your shoulders just for tonight?"

"No. why should I?"

"Please."

"No."

"I'm begging you."

"Hn."

"Please (sob) just for (sob) tonight." she said as she started to sob.

"Fine."

Natsume stood up from the swing and made his way infront of mikan letting her to cry on his shoulder. Mikan immediately put her head on his shoulder and burst out into tears not minding if Natsume's shirt will be wet. Natsume was still quiet but decided to comfort mikan by putting his two arms at the back of Mikan. It's like hugging her. Mikan put her arms on Natsume's waist and hug him tightly.

'_I feel safe and secured around his warm arms. What kind of feeling is this?_' mikan thought.

'_She's like a princess and I'm the knight protecting her... Wait! What am I thinking?! Stupid ME!_' Natsume thought.

After some minutes, they broke the 'hug'.

"Natsume ,thank you very much."

"Tch. Whatever. Ja. Polka."

Natsume was about to turn around but mikan gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. Natsume blushed but Mikan didn't notice it because she was a dense girl. Mikan smiled that can make your heart melt.

"It's better if you smile than to cry." after Natsume said it he immediately went home.

Mikan just stood there, smiling. She also decided to went home. Before she proceeded to her room, she saw the door of Youichi's room opened ,she take a glance at the opening , and Youichi was lying on his bed, it seems that he can't sleep. Mikan proceeded inside of You-chan's room.

"Hello Youichi!." she said happily. Youichi look at her and saw that her eyes are red and she was wearing a thick jacket.

"Why did you cry? and where did you go onee-chan?"

"Uh..i went outside , uhm..just chilling..ehehhe."

"You're such a bad liar."

'_Natsume said that also, isn't he?_'

"Hmph! Fine, I cried..it's none of your business and go to sleep now little devil."

"Fine fine!."

Mikan caressed the hair of Youichi and hum a song.

"Good night Youichi--"mikan said,then continued" the little devil."

Youichi smirked and said. "Good night nee-chan"..."baka."

Mikan just pouted cutely and leave the room of Youichi since it was already late. She change into her pajamas, brush her teeth and lay on her bed. Before she fell asleep, a voice of Natsume saying...

"_It's better if you smile than to cry._"

echoing on her mind.

* * *

**haha..chappie 3 finished! yehey!**

**+...' Thanks to all who reviewed '...+**

**-R&R , and No flames PLEASE-**


	4. Senpai!

Next Chappie ENTER

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**090mikanXnatsume090- **:) smile for u..(thanks)

**pinksapphire08- **THANK YOU VEwY VEwY VEwY MUCH! hugs

**xXOrangesakuraXx- **giggle anyway, thanks!

**crimsoneyes44- **YAH! nxm forevah!! buahahaha..XD thank u!

**ami-aim14- **UR RIGHT!! YOUICHI is VERY KAWAII!! love you-chan too. thanks 4 da review.

**kae1523mae-** hello there! uhm,i can't add u because i dunno ur email, anyways..just add me in

friendster...just VISIT my profile HERE in ..just click my NAME ABOVE.

**ejo- **A BIG THANKS TO YOU!! hugs

AH DU NAT ON GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

The next day, Mikan was very happy. She didn't know why. (I think ..because of Natsume's 'hug'?) She proceeded to the music room because they will practice a song for their upcoming 'concert'. They were not a band , they were very famous singers and the name of their group was 'White Angels'.She was humming an unknown-song..and as she entered the room, she heard anna's voice...

"Do you know that senpai will come back here in Japan tomorrow?" Anna announce happily to the gang.

"YEY!!" Nonoko jumped in joy.

Hotaru smirked.

Mikan's face became white, then runs on the corner of the room.

"N-nani?" she said while sitting like a child in the corner with a dark aura on the top of her head and she's poking the floor with a stick while sobbing.(anime style) -The girls sweatdropped.-

"Why Mikan? something's wrong with senpai?" Nonoko asked. Mikan came back again to herself and runs to Nonoko then shook her shoulder bak and fourth (chibi style)

"SHE'S AN EVIL!!" mikan whined (chibi style) Nonoko and Anna sweatdropped.

She recall what happened before...

Flashback:

_It was the concert of the most famous band in Japan and the girls decided to watch. _

_"Ok, girls, wear this! This is my latest design for this month. Boys will surely drool on you." said their fashion designer senpai while handling the clothes to anna, Nonoko and Hotaru._

_"Where's mine? mine mine!?" Mikan said excitedly. Her senpai smiled evily. Mikan and the girls sweatdropped._

_"Since you're a very beautiful girl, you will need a very beautiful clothes too." her sanpai said then find something in her bag._

_"You will wear this my kawaii kouhai." her senpai continued as she show the super mini skirt with a sleeves blouse with a 'sexy' printed on it, she took out a 6 inch boots _(OMG! O.O).

_"EH? I'M NOT WEARING THAT SENPAI!!" mikan shouted_

_"You will Mikan."_

_"Make me." _

_"If that's what you want." her senpai grabbed her arms and proceeded to the dressing room . Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru just watched them as the two entered the room. You can hear Mikan shouting.._

_"SENPAI!"_

_"Remove your blouse mikan." her senpai replied._

_"I DON't WANT"_

_"I will."_

_"AHHHHHHHH!!" mikan shouted._

End of Flashback:

"hahaha..yah! yah! I remember that!" Nonoko said as she laugh together with Anna.

"WUAHHH!!" mikan cried.

"Where's Hotaru?" Anna asked.

"There." Nonoko said as she sweatdropped. They look at Hotaru who's currently eating her favorite crabs.

**...xoxoxo...**

"Hey, Guys! Wanna come?" Koko said as he wave the tickets for the concert of White Angels.

"What's that?" Natsume asked.

"It's the ticket for the upcoming concert of Mikan and the girls." Ruka and Yuu answered.

"Tch. Whatever."

"We will go to the concert Koko." Ruka said happily.

"YAY!"

**...xoxoxo...**

It was a wonderful morning to all , except for Mikan who's shivering right now. She was walking at the corridor together with Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. They turned on the corner and Mikan bumped at someone.

"ahh! Gomen Natsume." she said in low tone while standing.

"Hn."

"Mikan, you look like a ghost." Koko teased.

"She was really scared right now because senpai will come back here." Nonoko said.

"Oh, you mean--" Ruka was cutted off when somebody talked behind Mikan.

"Mi-kan! Kon-ni-chi-wa." the person said in tone.

Mikan gulped hard while sweating. She slowly look at the person.

"Uh..S-sen--pp-aa-ii."

"Mou, do I look like a monster? Are you not happy to see me?"

"No."

"Oh Come on."

"whatever."

"HI SUMIRE-senpai!" greeted Anna and Nonoko.

"Oh! Hi there! How are you guys? Also you! Hotaru?" Sumire said as she kissed the cheeks of the girls...but when she was about to kiss hotaru...

"Don't ever kiss me you...idiot-senpai." hotaru said calmly as Sumire sweatdropped.

"ahh..he-he. You didn't change Hotaru." hotaru gave her a death glare.

"Ok.Ok.So, your concert are in a weeks now. You must practice your songs." Sumire said.

"Hai." said the girls except for the amethyst girl.

The gang and Sumire started to walk away leaving the sobbing Mikan and bored Natsume. Mikan was about to follow them but Natsume grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards him. Mikan accidentally touched his built-in muscles (kyaaaa!). Natsume whispered...

"Did you enjoy crying on my shoulder yesterday?...'Teddy bear' ." he whispered as he smirked.

"Uh..huh? Teddy bears" mikan replied in low tone with question mark at the top of her head (chibi style).

Natsume smirked again and let go of Mikan, leaving her confused.

"5" natsume counted softly while walking ,his hands was on his pocket.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0."

"NATSUME!! HHHHEEEENNNNTTTTTAAAAAAIIIIIIIII" Mikan erupted. He just smirked.

**...xoxo...**

"PERMY SENPAI!! I'M NOT WEARING THAT REAVEALING CLOTHES.!!" Mikan shouted. It was already the day of their concert. They were at the backstage, fixing their make-ups and clothes. Anna and Nonoko was practicing the songs. Anna was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and a maong pants that only reached above her knee, her shoes was a yellow converse, her hair was in high ponytail. Nonoko was wearing a blue blouse and a long maong pants, her shoes was high heels, her hair was in two low ponytails. Hotaru was eating her favorited crabs, she's wearing an off shoulder purple blouse with 'purple rocks' printed on it, she also wore a short mid0tigh maong pants, her shoes was a white boots and she has a purple glittery clip on her hair.

"Do you want me to dress you Mikan?" Sumire said as she smirked.

"NO!"

"Then wear this."

"FINE!" mikan said then she grabbed the clothes and change into the dressing room. After some mintues. Mikan came back and all of the gang's(except for Hotaru and Natsume) eyes were wide (O.O) Mikan was wearing pink glittery tube top and a camouflage mini skirt, she's wearing a black boots that reached below her knee, she let her hair down.

"WHAT?!" she said irritatedly.

"You look wondeful!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Uh.Thanks." she said.

'_She looks beautiful, she's very sexy..and--SHOOT!!_' Natsume thought.

The concert had started and the audience especially the boys starts shouting madly. The girls sweatdropped. They proceeded to the stage but before mikan reached the stairs to the stage...

"Oi. Polka." Natsume said.

"What? Pervert." Mikan replied.

"Goodluck." he said calmly. Mikan blushed.

"Uh.T-thanks." she said then proceeded to the stage.

The stage was really dark. There, Mikan and the girls stood. The music started and the lights slowly appearing. When the people saw them, they shouted VERY loud. Mikan started to sing.

(My Hero is You by Hayden Panettiere)

_(Mikan:)You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand _

_(Hotaru:)Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad_

(Mikan:)Your faith has shown me that

(Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan...-all-:)When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and  
a mind, and a power in  
me  
Oh believe me there ain't  
nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

(Anna:)I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right

I know I've gotta try

(all:)When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and  
a mind, and a power in  
me  
You believe there ain't  
nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

(Nonoko:)And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that  
I wanna be, ooh

(Mikan:)When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

(All:)Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and  
a mind, and a power in  
me  
Oh believe me there ain't  
nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

(Mikan:)My hero is you

The audience scream and applauded. Hours had passed and the concert had ended. The girls are now in the backstage together with boys.

"Hey! You did great!" Ruka complimented.

"Thanks!" the girls said except for hotaru.

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru decided to go to the dressing room to change clothes. Mikan was very exhausted that's why she was sitting on the couch lazily. A water popped out infront of the face of Mikan. She look who offered her and saw Natsume.

"Water." Natsume said and sit beside her.

"Thanks!" she said and smiled.

"I can't believe a baka like you knows how to sing."

"Natsume!"

"Onee-chan!" someone said.

"Oh! Youichi!" she said as you-chan run to her and hug her.

"You did great onee-chan."

"Thanks."

"Who's that? Is he your boyfriend nee-chan?" he said as he pointed at Natsume.

"NO!"

"What's his name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga. Why?"

Youichi faced to Natsume and tugged his shirt, Natsume looked at him.

"Can i call you onii-chan?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Thank you onii-chan."

"Mikan nee-chan..." Youichi said.

"Nani?"

Youichi whispered something to her and ran to the door fastly. Seconds had passed and...

"YOUICHI!! YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE AGAIN!!"

"Bleh!" youichi then exited the room. Natsume just smirked.

and the day ends here.

* * *

**HAHAHA...R&R...NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**

**THANK YOU!!**


	5. Happy birthday!

* * *

+...NEXT CHAPPIE...+

**Thanks to the following who reviewed:**

SkyeCrystal101

petalsarefallingxoxo

crimsoneyes44

kknightly

pinksapphire08

SuMMeR OrAngE

miKaN'natSuMe525

youare-who-youare

**+...Well, I do not own Gakuen Alice...+**

* * *

1 month had passed and it was already November. The girls just finished their concert tour in Japan and Taiwan. Mikan and Natsume kept on arguing everyday. So as with Mikan and Youichi. The gang were in Natsume's vacation mansion (sumire wasn't there because she attended a fashion show).The snow started to fall in Japan and the children were happy playing in the snow. Mikan loves snow, so here she is, making a snowman.

"Nee-chan, is that a snowman? Youichi asked as he stared the snowman disgustingly. The gang were outside wearing a thick jackets and pants, they're playing in the snow as if it was a rain (except for Hotaru and Natsume, they're just sitting).

"Yes! Can't you see? it's a snowman!" Mikan said in high tone.

"It's more like a trash to me." He replied.

"You-chan! Meannie!" Mikan whined. Koko stopped playing and looked at Mikan's so-called-snowman.

"Oh Mikan! Is that zombie snowman? Cool! I like it! How did you do that? Teach me!." Koko said happily. The gang sweatdropped.

"Wuahhh! It's not a zombie snowman! It's a real snowman! Anyways, let me teach you Koko." she said as she mood swing.

-The gang sweatdropped again-

After some hours spending outside the mansion, they decided to went inside for it's getting colder now. The gang drunk hot chocolate drink in living room.

"hey, so what's our plan?." Ruka asked suddenly.

"Huh? What planned is it?" Yuu asked.

"Ooh! I know it! I know it!" said Koko.

"What is it?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Come here guys, I'll tell you. But! Except for Mikan and Natsume!" Ruka said.

"Hn."

"Eh? Why?!" Mikan complained.

"Just shut up Baka." Hotaru said. The gang proceeded to Ruka and Koko and formed a circle formation in the corner. Natsume was currently arguing with Mikan.

**With the gang...**

"As you all know, it's Natsume's birthday tomorrow." Ruka whispered so that Mikan and Natsume won't hear. Koko just nodded.

"Ahh..I see, so why won't you tell Mikan?" Nonoko whispered.

"because she's annoying." Hotaru said as the gang sweatdropped.

"We need to plan a surprise party for him." Anna whispered.

"Yah, and it includes Mikan!" Nonoko whispered too. The gang spend half of the hour planning for Natsume's birthday party.

**With Mikan and Natsume...**

"Strawberry."

"PerRRRRRRRRvert!!"

"Polka."

"BakKKKa!!."

"Ugly."

"Aho.!!"

"Pig."

"I'm NOT A PIG!!" Mikan shouted.

Erm..the arguing continued.

**Next Morning:**

Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko went to the nearest department store and bought for the things and foods needed for the party. Mikan, after she woke up, proceeded into dining room and ate breakfast. She saw Youichi from the window with a big container containing pink things inside it. She didn't mind that much. After a minute, Natsume went down and ate breakfast too, together with Mikan.

"You eat like a pig." Natsume commented.

"Uwushai! (Urusai)" Mikan replied while a ham was on her mouth.

"Tch." Natsume replied. Mikan finished her food.

"Ne, Natsume. Do you know where are Hotaru and the others?"

"No."

"Oh. I see"

Hours had passed and it was already 12 in the noon, the gang secretly placed the ingredients and foods inside the kitchen and they proceeded into the living room where Mikan, Natsume and Youichi is. The gang saw that the living room was completely in mess . There, they saw Youichi and Mikan throwing popcorn to each other while Natsume was reading his manga.

"Mikan, can you please get the Greek Mythology Book in the old library." Hotaru suddenly commanded.

"I only knew the new library, where's the old one?" Mikan asked.

"At the top floor of this mansion."

"Eh? It's scary there! Natsume used to tell me story about the ghost living in it!"

"Baka!"

"Hey?!"

"Go and get it now, ask Natsume to go with you."

Mikan walked towards Natsume.

" Ne, Natsume can you go with me in the old library?"

"Why should I?"

"Oh come on! There's a lot of ghost there right?"

"Why? You're afraid?"

"Err..Yah, i think."

"Tch. Whatever. Come on, don't be a snail."

"Hai.Hai"

They reached the door of the old library. When Natsume opened the big door, Mikan saw old books in the old book shelves. The room was decorated in an ancient form. Once they entered the room, the door suddenly slam itself. Mikan hugged Natsume's arm accidentally because she was frightened. Natsume blushed.

"Ne, N-Natsume, ccan w-we go now." Mikan said while shiverng

"Tch." Natsume replied. The two of them went to the door again and they found it locked.

"NNNAAANNNIIIIII?!" Mikan shouted.

"Hn."

It was getting darker, there was no light in the old library. Mikan was still hugging the arms of Natsume while Natsume enjoys it (ooh..hahaha). The door opened suddenly, it seems that they're free to go but as the two of them went out, the whole mansion has no light. So, they went downstairs carefully, but someone grabbed Mikan's arm and pull her somewhere. Natsume sense that Mikan was grabbed by someone, he was about to save her (aw.) when three pair of hands grab him too. Natsume was brought outside the mansion while the snow is falling, he can't see the face of the people who grabbed him. These people leaved him and ran away. Mikan was brought in the study room on the second floor and the person who grabbed her leaved too. She saw a huge beautiful balcony infront of her, so she decided to go to it. Once she opened the sliding door of the balcony, a cold wind entered the room which make her shivered. She continued to walk into it and saw Natsume outside the mansion with a confused face.

"Hey! Natsume! Why are you there?!" Mikan shouted.

"The stupid people dragged me here." Natsume shouted.

"Same here!"

"Go down."

"I can't! It's too dark inside!"

Mikan notice a rope with a paper placed on it. She read and it says "Pull Here". Since she can't reached it, she step on the railings and touch it.

"Ne! Natsume! There's a weird switch here." Mikan said as she touched the rope.

"Baka! You might fall there." natsume shouted.

"Is it ok if I pulled it 'coz the paper said "Pull here" ,what do you think?" mikan shouted.

"No. Don't pull it!" Natsume shouted once again. (remember that mikan was on the balcony of second floor while natsume was outside the mansion)

"Oh. Ok." Mikan said. She was about to go down on the railings when she slipped in the snow attached on it. Mikan touched the rope immediately as a protection but no used, she continued to fall on the ground while the rope she pulled was still on her hand. Thank God, Natsume catched her before she fell her butt on the cold snow ground. Natsume let go of her.

"I-I pulled it." mikan said nervously.

"Tch. You're such a clumsy girl and--" Natsume was cutted off when pink sakura petals fell together with snow from above. It was indeed beautiful! Mikan can't help but to smile as she gazed the falling sakura petals. Natsume was stunned because it's really impossible to have sakura petals on winter season, the fall season was already through.

"Sakura petals in winter season? Sugoi!" Mikan said with wide smile.

"Hn." Natsume said.

Mikan saw a blue envelope falling from above, she catched it and opened. She read it aloud.

"Happy Birthday Natsume! from Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Youichi and--Mikan." She read. Mikan looked at Natsume with a confused face while Natsume with a shocked face.

"Is it your birthday today?" she asked.

"Yah, so what?"

Mikan ran to him immediately and hugged him (well, the hug has no meaning for mikan but for Natsume it has.) .

"Happy birthday Natsume!" Mikan greeted still hugging him. The lights opened once again and you can see the whole place with christmas lights sparkling like a star. There were also foods inside the mansion (you can see it because the door outside was made of glass that's why you can see the things inside) , the gang saw that Mikan was hugging Natsume. They smirked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!!" the gang greeted.

"Tch." He replied. Mikan let go of him and "FOODS!!" she shouted happily and went inside the mansion. The gang sweatdropped. The party has started. The gang explained the event that happened awhile ago. Hotaru was the one who locked them in the library, while they were inside Anna and Nonoko was cooking the food, Youichi bought the Sakura petals in the flower shop near the mansion, Yuu set up the rope. Koko and Ruka arranged the things inside. The one who opened the door and grabbed Mikan was Koko while with Natsume was Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu since Natsume was too strong that's why three people grabbed him. When Mikan pulled the rope which Yuu set up, the sakura petals and the envelope fell.

"Wuahhh! All of you were MEANNIE!!" Mikan whined (chibi style).

"Hehe, gomen Mikan-chan." Yuu apologized.

The party continued, they sang, danced and ate. They also play games like hide and seek, rock paper and scissors ..and other ..erm..children games (even thought they were already 16-17 y.o.). Once the party had finished they all went to their own rooms and bid goodbye to each other. Mikan and Natsume's room were facing each other. Natsume was about to enter his room when Mikan grabbed his hand...

"Natsume, Happy birthday again. Sorry, I don't have any gift." Mikan said as she lowered her head. Natsume placed his hand on her chin and raised it so that he can see her beautiful and angelic face.

"Just kiss me and it will serve as your gift to me." Natsume said and smirked.

"Eh? uh..ok, but where?" she asked. (such a dense girl)

"In the lips of course." He said.

"Eh? Why on the lips?"

"Just do it since you don't have any gift for me."

"Hey?! I didn't even know that it's your birthday today."

"Tch. Whatever. Do it now."

"Hmph! Fine!"

Mikan neared her face in Natsume slowly and...TSUK! The strawberry flavored lips meet the minty flavored one. The kiss lasted for 1 minute since it was their First Kiss, (niahahaha). Natsume blushed while Mikan just smiled ( OMG! she smiled?! what the heck! she's really a dense girl, hahaha).

"There! I kissed you, it means that I have a gift already! Yey!" she said while clasping her hands. (If only Natsume can fall anime style -sweatdropped-)

"Naive." Natsume replied.

"Hey?!"

"Hn."

"Hmph! Oyasumi Natsume" she said as she entered her room.

"Tch. Whatever." as Natsume entered his room too.

Unbeknownst to them, the gang watched the whole scene. All of them grinned as they saw the kissing scene (buahahha).

* * *

**Yay! Chappie 5 finished!**

Haha..Konnichiwa minna-san, gomenasai for the late update. I got a hectic schedule last week that's why I didn't have a chance to use computer. Well, I got **good grades** in my **exams**! Yey! Banzai! Although, the math and language were not that high unlike others. We also did the activity or what they called 'club' periods last thursday. I didn't attend the english club because me and my friend attended the **dancing club**. It's more fun than the english (that I found boring,nihahaha). We already met our **senpais**! (it's like alice academy when mikan met the special ability class, it's a combined classes right? wherein the elementary, middle and highschool ,it's like ours... wherein freshmen like me, sophomores, juniors and seniors met, it's a combined classes too, but it's a dancing club) . Kyyaaa! I'm sooo happy!

Look forward for the next chapter neh!? Minna-san!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!

+...nokosuki-chan...+


	6. Disguise, Idiot!

**Thanks to those who reviewed :D esp...:**

**crimsoneyes44**- friends? I'll love to. D thnks anyway...

**pinksapphire08**- thank you!!

**jarra**- thank you very much! I really (sniif) appreciate (sniif) it.! -hugs-

**youare-who-youare**- thank u! thank god I passed the exams..hehe..

**x-I do not own Gakuen Alice-x**

Their winter vacation has ended, but Mikan being the heiress of the popular company was busy in doing works. She was an unbelievable girl, as I said, she was a singer, the owner of golf's, resorts, hotels and even islands, and she was only 16 years old! Now, here she is, on her own office in Sakura's Company Main Branch in Tokyo, Japan.

"Wuah! I hate doing pre-work!" Mikan shouted in chibi style while running in circle.

"Ano...Mikan-sama please calm down." her assistant said as she sweatdropped. Mikan continued to cry, after a few minutes...she received a message and read it.

**Mikan-chan...we are here in Flamescaster Mall together with**

**Natsume and the gang...erm...just sayin' it to u! Ja ne! Keep up the**

**good work!**

**PS. Sumire-senpai was here also ;b**

**From: Anna-chan**

_'Wuah! It's unfair, I'm here doing hard jobs while they were enjoying in malls.'_ Mikan thought.

"HmM...Niki-san?" Mikan called her assistant.

"What do you want Mikan-sama." Niki, her assistant said as she bowed.

"Can you go out for awhile?"

"As you wish, Mikan-sama."

Niki exited the office and Mikan immediately went to her own wardrobe inside her office too. She change her clothes into sleeveless purple blouse with a black jacket that reached just below her chest, she wore a camouflage pants that reached above her knee and a black converse. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and decided to wear a purple cap & shades. Mikan was planning to escape, since many bodyguards were guarding her office outside; she used the fire exit in the building. Mikan took a lot of time going down the stairs because her office was on the 60th floor of Sakura's Company building (O.O OMG!). Once she reached the ground, she immediately ran to the nearest bus stop.

She reached the mall. Thank God that she's wearing a cap and shades, so that boys won't recognize her. She strolled at the mall peacefully without any worries. After a minute, Mikan spotted the gang in an expensive café. She decided not to disturb their conversation. She was about to walk when she bumped a random man, her cap and shades fell in slow motion.

'Oh shoot!' Mikan thought.

"Eh? You're Sakura-san right? The heiress of Sakura's Company?" the man said.

"Ah. Y-yes." Mikan said nervously.

"Kawaii!" the man shouted. All the people around them looked at the two and they recognized Mikan so they went near her. Mikan was now surrounded by the people.

'Wuah!' she whined in her mind. She pick up her cap and shades, she pushed the people away and ran as fast as she could out of the mall. She gazed at her back and saw that the people were chasing her too.

Natsume and the gang were in his expensive café. Anna and Nonoko were busy in chatting, Sumire was trying to hug Hotaru, Hotaru was smacking Sumire's head. Koko was telling jokes to Yuu, Ruka was laughing at Koko's joke and Natsume, well… just drinking. Sumire saw a beautiful girl outside the café (which was Mikan) since she likes cute girl, she found her kawaii.

"Kyaaa! What a cute girl!" Sumire shouted as she pointed out Mikan, she caught the gang's attention.

"Where! Where!" Koko said happily. Anna smacked his head.

"You! Playboy!" Anna scolded. Then she gazed at the girl who is Mikan.

"Wuahh! She's sooo kawaii!" Anna said with sparkling eyes. The gang didn't seem to notice that it was Mikan, since Mikan was wearing a cap and shades.

"What's cute with a girl who's covering her entire face?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Idiot-Hyuuga…Do you know how to disguise? Of course, that girl wore a cap and shades in order for her to not be recognize by stupid boys." Hotaru replied.

"Yah!" Anna and Sumire agreed.

"Hn. Whatever."

Nonoko's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Nonoko answered.

"Yah what is it?"

"Ugh. Yah, then…"

"WHAT?!" Nonoko shouted as Yuu spitted his chocolate drink. She closed her cellphone again.

"Mikan escaped her pre-duties 'again' without any permission, she used the fire exit to go out of the building too." Nonoko informed.

"That baka." Hotaru said.

"Come on. Let's find her." Ruka said.

The gang went out of the café and find Mikan. They want to find her by themselves; they were not depending on others.

Mikan was in the park, panting really hard because of a long running. After a minute of resting, she decided to go home but unlucky to her she was found by the crazy crowd. She ran and ended up inside the forest near the park.

"Oh my, where should I go now?" Mikan said to herself.

"Stupid Mikan." She scolded herself.

It was getting darker. Mikan was still walking in the forest until she heard her name called by someone.

"MIKAN! IT'S ME, SENPAI!" Sumire shouted.

"eh…IT'S ME! MIKAN!" Mikan shouted.

SILENCE ENGULFED THEM.

Mikan was already scared. "S-Sumire (sob) S-senpai?" Mikan said in nearly crying.

"SUMIRE SENPAI, ARE YOU STILL THERE?" Mikan shouted with shaky voice.

No one replied. Unbeknownst to Mikan, Hotaru covered Sumire's mouth because it was dangerous in the forest. So they decided to find Mikan silently.

Mikan can't take it anymore, so she ran. She kept on running while her tears where flowing, while she was running, she saw that her pathway was leading to a bright light. She increases her running speed and she passed the bright light in slow motion with her hair dancing gracefully with the wind. She closed her eyes and after she opened it, she saw beautiful scenery, the lights of the buildings and cars were like twinkling stars in the sky. The cold winds touched her soft skin and the flowers behind her where really fragrant. She smiled at this sight. It seems that she forgotten her fright. She fell on her knees and savored the moments she was in.

"What a wonderful place." She whispered. She hear a running noise, she didn't mind it and continued to gaze at the scenery.

"Mikan!" someone behind her shouted. Mikan decided to looked at this person and found out that it was Ruka. The gang saw Mikan with a smile on her face and puffy red eyes. Anna immediately ran to her.

"Mikan…are you alright?" Anna said as she hugged Mikan.

"(sniff) Hai!"

"Thank God!"

"Ne, look at the scenery…isn't it nice?" Mikan said.

The gang looked at the scenery; their eyes were filled in amazement, even Natsume and Hotaru.

"Sugoi!" Sumire shouted and gazed at Mikan…"Ne? Guys! The clothes that Mikan was wearing is the same as the kawaii girl a while ago, right?

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked.

"Oh. The girl that we saw in the mall a while ago." Yuu said.

"Erm…ehehe." Mikan said nervously. "Don't say that…." Nonoko said suspiciously.

"Yah! Yah! It's me…got a problem with that?" Mikan said.

**Smack**

Hotaru smacked Mikan's head. (chibi style)

"Itai! What was that for Hotaru?" Mikan whined.

"For escaping."

**Smack**

"For being a hard-headed girl."

**Smack**

"For wasting my time on finding and energy on finding you."

**Smack**

"For making me worry."

"Sorry!" Mikan said.

"Hn."

The gang decided to go home. Mikan can't sleep because …

"Argh! Classes will resume tomorrow! Goodbye precious vacation, hello hell!" Mikan said dramatically.

Yes, their classes will resume again after the winter break and Mikan hates to see Jinno-sensei.

Unbeknownst to her, the _school romance_ will start _tomorrow_.

* * *

Kyaaa! Romance! Romance! Romance! Nihahahaa...ne, Minna-san keep on reviewing!

Well , Sorry for the late update once again. Well, it's not my fault...It's the school's fault!!

I really hate school!! WUAHHH!! Hmmm...I'm currently working on my future story which is

'Love Realization'. It was a beautiful one, but it's like a drama. I challenged myself in writing

dramas because I always write humor stories, right? Arigatou!

- eteRnity. winGs -


	7. the worst day ever!

Ne, minna-san...you must thank me because I updated so fast! Hahaha..just kidding! Don't be mad at me...

By the way thanks for the early review...crimsoneyes44 , mermaidmelody18 and ejo.

* * *

All of the students in Gakuen Alice considered this as a beautiful day except for our little brunette, who's currently frowning as she recalls the event that happened a while ago.

Flashback:

"Good Morning class!" greeted Narumi. It seems that no one was listening to him, he sweat dropped. He clapped her hands to grab the attention of students. The students immediately went back to their proper seat.

"As you--." Narumi was cut off when a brunette girl entered the room, she was panting hard.

"Good Morning Narumi-sensei! Sorry if I'm late!" the brunette, which was Mikan said as she bowed her head as a sign for respect.

"Oh. What makes you late Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked. Mikan was about to say something but she cut off by the voice behind her.

"As always, she overslept. How lazy." said the one and only Natsume. A vein popped out on Mikan's head. "Hey?!" Mikan whined childishly.

"You may seat now Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun." Narumi said.

"Class. Listen. I'll make this shorter…we will be having a School festival." Narumi announced. The class burst with cheers.

"These were the activities that we will do. The first one is… the middle school division decided to make a romantic play. Second, is we will be making fun activities, for example café, haunted house or anything you want. The third is the traditional dance."

"We will talk about the play first. This play is for our class only and the title is 'The princess and prince's love story' (LOL…just made this crap. XD). I have here a folded paper with a character written on it. So, if you pick the character princess, you will be the princess. Kindly go in front one by one and pick up a paper. The students in the first row went first.

"I'm very suited to be the princess and Natsume will be the prince." said one of Natsume's fan girls as she laugh like a crazy woman. Natsume gave her a death glare. After a few minutes of picking paper, the results were now here.

King Ruka- Ruka Nogi

Queen Hotaru- Hotaru Imai

King Koko- Kokoro yome

Queen Anna- Anna Umenomiya

Ugly Witches- all of Natsume's fan girls.

Princess Mikan- Mikan Sakura

Prince Natsume – Natsume Hyuuga

The other students were extras while the others will help in props, sounds and lights. Mikan's jaw dropped as she saw the paper that she picked up. Natsume and Hotaru just smirked.

"Okay. So Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, huh? Kawaii!" Narumi said with sparkling eyes. "Cut the crap." Natsume said.

"Ehem… Your rehearsal will start tomorrow at the Alice Theater, Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, you'll dance waltz too."

"What?! In all the dances, why waltz!?" Mikan complained.

"Why, you don't want it? You used to dance it when you were attending luxurious parties' right?" Narumi said.

"Yah.…b-but…."

"No buts. Here is your script." Narumi said as he handed their script. Mikan scanned the whole script, when she reached the ending part of the script, a vein popped out on her head and shouted…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??"

She saw that they need to kiss in the lips in order to end the story.

End of Flashback:

'_This is the worst day ever!_' Mikan shouted on her mind.

* * *

It was already morning as the sun shines brightly in the academy grounds.

"Let me go!" Mikan shouted.

"No." Nonoko said as she dragged Mikan to the theater. Mikan doesn't want to rehearse that's why she ended up being dragged.

They reached the theater and Mikan saw all the characters in the play including Natsume. Serina-sensei instructed Natsume and Mikan to go at the stage. Once they were on stage…

"Alright Sakura-san and Hyuuga-kun, this is the 3rd scene wherein you will meet." Serina said. "Face each other." She instructed. Mikan face Natsume and Natsume face Mikan with a bored face. "Now, Natsume, go closer to Mikan." Natsume went closer to Mikan about 5 inches. "Closer." Natsume was now 2 inches apart from Mikan. "Closer Hyuuga-kun." A vein popped out on Natsume's head. "Why should I?" Natsume said. "Hyuuga!" Serina shouted. "Tch. Whatever." Natsume said as he went closer to Mikan within 1 inch.

Natsume can feel Mikan's breath from his chest. "Now, Mikan, look at Natsume's eyes. Have an eye contact with each other." Serina instructed again. Mikan looked up and her hazel nut eyes meet the crimson one. Since Mikan was a dense girl, she doesn't blush.

"Perfect! Now, I will teach you the steps in waltz." Serina said as she clapped her hands.

After 1 hour…

Mikan and Natsume were already dancing. Natsume's right hand was placed on Mikan's waist while his left hand was holding Mikan's hand. Mikan's left hand was on Natsume's shoulder and the other one was holding Natsume. They were facing each other. Natsume were already blushing. They didn't notice that Serina and the other students went home already. Mikan was very tired and fell on Natsume's chest (kya!).

"I'm tired." Mikan said in low tone. Natsume support her. He put his hand on her waist and lay her carefully in the floor of the stage. Then, he checked if she was already asleep. After confirming that she was really asleep, he caressed her soft hair. Then, she lifted her and went out of the theater to bring Mikan into her limo.

'Am_ I in love?_' thought Natsume… 'Of course not! Why should I fall for an idiot girl?'

**With Mikan…**

"Thank you…" Mikan murmured in her sleep as she dreamt about Natsume. Actually, she didn't know that Natsume carried her. She was just having a good dream about Natsume.

.

.

.

To be continued… (Spoiler alert: next chapter- the play!)

Hello there! Sorry if this chapter was sooo short...gomenasai! Don't worry, I'll make the next chapter long...

Wuahhh! I hate our sensei! He's sooo...argh! BAD! niahaha...Thank God, we don't have any classes on Monday...

niehehehe...(smile evilly) ...Ehem...uhm, keep on reviewing Minna-san! No flames please! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

and Sorry for my bad grammar ! (sniff) (sniif) (sniff)...

-eteRnity. winGs


End file.
